Code B
by australix
Summary: Bella Swan é a típica dona de casa, com sua incrível participação na vizinhança, cerca branca, saia rodada, cozinha bem equipada e um marido de terno e maleta. Até que Charlie Swan terá um tempo difícil para convencê-la a voltar às suas antigas atividades.
1. Rouge Louboutin

**Code B**

 **Escrito por :Stargirl**

 **Betado por: Tish**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Disclaimer: Minhas fanfictions são escritas apenas para fins de entretenimento. Não há lucro, só amor.

Nenhum dos personagens relacionados a Twilight me pertence.

* * *

 **-Capítulo 1-**

 **Rouge Louboutin**

Ás seis horas em ponto os Newton acordaram , o senhor Newton deu um beijo de bom dia na senhora Newton e foi se preparar para mais um dia como advogado, enquanto ela foi fazer um típico e delicioso café da manhã americano para eles.

—Docinho hoje vou chegar mais tarde. - O sr Newton disse antes de sentar-se na mesa para esperar sua esposa servi-lo.

A sra. Newton ainda de costas para o marido respirou fundo, antes de virar -se para o marido e colocar o café na xícara.

—Outra reunião? - Ela perguntou cautelosamente.

—Sim, uma chatice sem fim. - Ele falou com descaso.

—Tudo bem então.

Depois de mais uma breve conversa, o marido se despediu com um selinho e saiu assobiando até seu carro, um Volvo que lhe garantia segurança no caminho até seu trabalho.

Acenando pela janela, a doce esposa sorriu e esperou o carro sumir de sua vista, depois calmamente andou até o balcão perto da geladeira, e pegou um pequeno pacote ajustando o perto da cintura.

A casa ainda estava bem silenciosa, apenas os passarinhos que cantavam perto da janela faziam algum barulho. Mas antes de pudesse dar mais um passo alguém expirou atrás dela soltando a fumaças do charuto.

Ela revirou os olhos, e sorriu desacreditada.

—Sabe eu costumava ter uma filha, mas ela não fala comigo há dois anos

A jovem adulta virou-se para encontrar o dono da grave voz.

—Charlie Swan, o que o traz á minha humilde casa?

—Vim visitar a minha filha, ou melhor o que sobrou dela.

Ela riu, o homem musculoso que parecia estar entrando na casa dos 50 sem aviso prévio abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa de leite e ali mesmo tomou um gole.

—Não mudou nadinha. - Ela apontou para o pai tomando mais um gole de leite.

—Diferente de você Bells, que é isso ? Olha só pra você, olha essa casa? Suas roupas, isso não é você. E ainda tem aquele almofadinha, Newton. Que Odin me segure, eu te criei melhor.

—Pai já chega! O senhor veio aqui por que mesmo?

Charlie sorriu, largou a garrafa em cima da mesa saiu em direção a sala. Bella pegou recolheu a garrafa de leite e a jogou no lixo antes de seguir seu pai.

—Então? - Bella insistiu.

—Preciso de você. - Ele disse devagar olhando para o chão.

—Esqueceu do aniversário de casamento né? Ah qual é pai, joias, chocolates, ilhas paradisíacas, é fácil agradar a mãe.

Charlie respirou fundo e se preparou para jogar seu melhor olhar pidão.

—Precisamos de você. - Passou a mão pelo pescoço como quando jovem, se metia em problemas.

Bella olhou atentamente para o gesto do pai antes de negar o pedido.

—Sem chances, você deu uma viagem perdida pai.

—Mas Bells, nós _realmente_ precisamos de você.

—Me convença. - A morena analisou o a expressão corporal do pai.

—É que…. Sjdbfmslsjab mãe.

—Mais alto, por favor. - Bella sentou-se se cuidadosamente (para não amassar seu volumoso vestido) na nem tão luxuosa poltrona da sala de estar, não gostava tanto do móvel que foi presente de Judith Newton, também chamada de sogra.

—Pegaram sua mãe. Pronto falei.

—De novo? Já é a terceira vez em três anos. - Bella revirou os olhos e descruzou as pernas, ainda as mantendo juntas. —Ela vai escapar como sempre, quebrar a cara de todo mundo e voltar antes de sair a atualização do horóscopo diário dela. Pai, vai pra casa se entupir de leite e já já ela estará lá torrando seu dinheiro.

Charlie puxou a mochila que tinha jogado no canto da sala quando chegou, retirou um netbook e um mini cooler vermelho. Ele colocou o netbook na frente de Bella e deu play no vídeo.

— _Argh! Veteranos idiotas, eu quero informações. AGORA!_

 _—VÁ SE FODER!_

 _—Olha que lindo esse esmalte, deixe-me ver mais de perto._

 _—AAAHRGH, Puta que pariu! Isso doi, sua louca!_

 _—Não faz o meu estilo, prefiro tons de rosa e creme, mas vou mandar essa amostra para o Charlie ou para a sua nova princesinha intocável._

Bella olhou ainda mais horrorizada quando seu pai retirou um saquinho transparente do mini cooler.

Aquele era o dedo mindinho de sua mãe, pintado ainda com o seu inseparável Rouge Louboutin.

 **"** ** _Welcome to the jungle_**

 ** _We got fun and games_**

 ** _We got everything you want_**

 ** _Honey, we know the names_**

 ** _We are the people that can find_**

 ** _Whatever you may need_**

 ** _If you got no money, honey_**

 ** _We got your disease"_**

 ** _"Bem vindo à selva_**

 ** _Nós temos diversões e jogos_**

 ** _Nós temos tudo o que você quiser_**

 ** _Querida, nós sabemos os nomes_**

 ** _Somos as pessoas que podem encontrar_**

 ** _Tudo que você precisar_**

 ** _Se você não tem dinheiro, querida_**

 ** _Nos temos a sua doença"_**

 ** _(Guns N' Roses - Welcome to the jungle)_**

* * *

 **Stargirl Notes: E ai? Posso continuar?**

 **Música para download no meu blog :) LINK : a-stargirl-fanfiction . blogspot . com . br**

* * *

 **ACESSE O MEU BLOG | a - stargirl - fanfiction . blogspot. com . br |**


	2. Newtons pt1

**Code B**

 **Escrito por Stargirl**

 **Betado por Tish**

 _(Esse capítulo foi reescrito, mais informações podem ser encontradas nas notas finais.)_

* * *

Disclaimer: Minhas fanfictions são escritas apenas para fins de entretenimento. Não há lucro, só amor.

Nenhum dos personagens relacionados a Twilight me pertence.

* * *

 **-Capítulo 2-**

 **Newtons (Parte 1)**

—Puta que pariu! - A morena sussurrou pegando o saquinho que continha o dedo.

—Não tira do cooler! - Charlie a repreendeu. —Estou pensando em colocar em um pote com formol. - Ponderou.

Era um pouco irreal que ela estivesse vivendo para ver aquilo, já tinha visto muitas coisas absurdas em todos os seus humildes 24 anos de vida. Sua mente estava a mil e não conseguia decidir o que pensar primeiro.

A astuta René Swan estava em perigo e Charlie Swan estava ao ponto de explodir em desespero (mesmo que discretamente mostrasse isso), se não fosse muito sério Bella continuaria sem saber deles pelo tanto de tempo que ela desejasse. Um dos maiores problemas não era sair em busca da sua mãe, isso é algo em que ela não pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer, todavia também não poderia sumir assim sem mais nem menos, não com a sua nova vida. Agora ela era casada, tinha Mike e finalmente eu tinha uma vida que sempre sonhou, uma vida o mais normal possível.

O caos mental de Bella foi interrompido pelo suave apito do relógio de Charlie.

Ele olhou para a janela e muito sutilmente uma fraca luz vermelha piscou duas vezes antes de fazer uma espécie de seta para a direita.

—Meu tempo acabou. Eu sei que você sabe que se não precisássemos da sua ajuda eu não estaria aqui, sua mãe e eu sempre te apoiamos em todas as suas decisões, ainda nessa de se casar com aquele projeto de sei lá o que...

—Pai... - Bella disse em tom de aviso, mas Charlie não deixou que ela terminasse a futura ameaça.

—Não demora muito.

Uma lufada de ar e Charlie Swan sumira. Ele era o melhor em sumir de repente quando queria e quando era necessário.

Os pensamentos da agora preocupada senhora Swan-Newton foram interrompidos pelo som irritante do telefone tocando.

—Alô. - falou tentando não ser desagradável com quem quer que fosse no outro lado da linha. Arrependeu-se após ouvir a primeira frase.

—Isabella querida porque a criadagem não atendeu? Ela deveria apresentar o nome da família e em seguida dizer uma saudação. Mas isso não importa por agora, estou ligando porque minha assistente não conseguiu falar com meu pequeno Mike ontem e nem hoje! Você não está impedindo que ele fale comigo não é querida Isabella?

—Judith eu-

—Enfim, ele deve estar em alguma reunião agora. Quero avisar que o jantar de noivado da Ângela será amanhã, infelizmente a data foi alterada ontem e estou organizando para que tudo fique nos conformes. Avise ao pequeno Mike e eu espero vocês amanhã, passar bem.

Então como se fosse a dona do mundo ela desligou.

Judith Newton, também conhecida como a sogra de Isabella, era a matriarca manipuladora da família Newton. Não era uma tarefa fácil compreender como o um homem tão legal, divertido, gente fina como o sr. Newton mesmo pôde casar-se com ela. Desde o dia em que elas duas se conheceram apenas duas certezas eram absolutas: Isabella Swan seria a melhor nora de toda a América e Judith Newton acabara de ganhar mais uma pessoa para controlar.

Para ser bem sucedida em seu objetivo de ser aceita, durante os preparativos do casamento Bella teve que passar uma semana em uma espécie de workshop de etiqueta. Mal ela sabia que aquilo era só o começo de uma jornada muito longa até Judith estar satisfeita.

Bella colocou o telefone no lugar, seus olhos treinados para perceber todos os detalhes em um ambiente, localizou um papel com umas letras e números em cima de onde Charlie tinha colocado o netbook.

Eram as coordenadas de onde ele estava.

Suspirando profundamente, Bella olhou para o papel. Ela não fazia a mínima ideia de que mentira iria contar para Mike,ela odiava ter que mentir para ele. Já se esforçava o bastante para esquecer quem fora e ser a melhor esposa que um homem pode querer, não é justo ter que fazer isso.

—BELLA! - Mike gritou da porta balançando as chaves do carro.

—ESPERA MAIS UM POUCO! - Ela gritou de volta um pouco desesperada.

Tinha passado o dia todo distraída que nem percebeu que tinha perdido a hora de se arrumar.

Olhou para a caixa de jóias e não conseguia encontrar seu outro brinco. Irritada com Mike gritando na porta, Bella acabou derrubando a caixa no chão.

—Droga! Bella sua idiota.

O tapete do closet ficou empestado de brincos. Um brilhinho chamou-lhe atenção, o brinco perdido estava quase debaixo da prateleira de sapatos do Mike. Abaixou-se para pegá-lo e aproveitou para ajuntar alguns brincos que foram para debaixo da larga prateleira.

Em uma tentativa para pegar o brinco que estava mais distante, sua mão bateu em algo macio como couro.

Bella puxou para si o curioso objeto. Era uma pasta catálogo. Atentou-se para a etiqueta preta, quase invisível fundindo-se com a cor do couro.

 **JACKIE - Swan . R**

—Mas que porra é essa. - Bella falou bem devagar, baixinho e com uma raiva crescendo o seu corpo todo.

Olhou mais uma vez para o objeto em suas mãos, mas sem abri-lo.

—BELLA, MINHA MÃE JÁ LIGOU TRÊS VEZES!

Por puro reflexo ela virou a cabeça em direção a voz. Devolveu a pasta para o lugar de onde tinha encontrado, pegou o brinco e bolsa e saiu do closet quase correndo.

—Desculpa meu bem, já achei o brinco. - falou com um sorriso bem aberto.

—Vamos correr que eu não quero deixar a mamãe esperando. - Mike disse irritado indo em direção a garagem.

Bella concordou balançando a cabeça. Tudo o que ela conseguia pensar é que quando chegasse desse maldito jantar é bom que o seu querido marido saiba explicar porque ele tem uma pasta escondida debaixo de um armário e por que tem o codinome de René escrito com a sua letra.

 _ **I'll try my best**_

 _ **To be the little bitch**_

 _ **You wanted me to be**_

 _ **[...]**_

 _ **Am I the girl you thought I'd be?**_

 _ **Vou tentar o meu melhor**_

 _ **Para ser a putinha**_

 _ **Você queria que eu fosse**_

 _ **[...]**_

 _ **Eu sou a garota que você pensou que eu fosse?**_

 _ **(Formal Girl -Mars Argo)**_

* * *

 **Stargirl notes:**

Olá meus queridos!

Obviamente, quem já tinha lido o capítulo 2 que eu postei inicialmente viu que ele era um pouco diferente. E vocês devem pensar que eu sou uma puta de uma escritora indecisa. Sim eu sei.

O que aconteceu que depois que eu postei o capítulo 2, é que em uma das muitas conversas com a Tish, percebi que a Bella não estava saindo do jeito que eu tinha pensado e tal, ai mudei tudo algumas coisas, tirei aqui, incrementei ali e ai ficou assim.

SOBRE A MÚSICA DO CAPÍTULO

Mars Argo é uma descoberta recente em minhas andanças no Youtube, e essa música como um todo pode não fazer tanto sentindo, mas essas partes que apareceram combinam com a parte em que a Bells faz de tudo para ser a "esposa perfeita".

Vocês podem baixar a música lá no meu blog.

* * *

Acessem o meu blog | a - stargirl - fanfcion. blogspot . com . br


	3. Newtons pt2

**Code B**

 **Escrito por Stargirl**

 **Betado por Tish**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Minhas fanfictions são escritas apenas para fins de entretenimento. Não há lucro, só amor._

 _Nenhum dos personagens relacionados a Twilight me pertence._

* * *

 **-Capítulo 3-**

 **Newtons (Parte2)**

O autocontrole de Bella Swan-Newton estava por um fio e isso definitivamente não era algo bom.

Fazia muito tempo que Bella não sentia tantos sentimentos diversos ao mesmo tempo.

—Querida não, não e não o que aconteceu com o vestido que eu te mandei hoje pela manhã? Aquela cor era perfeita.! Judith disse horrorizada ao ver a sua nora chegando com um vestido azul, bem diferente do vestido lavanda que ela mesmo tinha escolhido e enviado para Bella.

—E-eu, digo, me desculpe por isso Judith, mas aquele vestido não coube. Ficou um pouco apertado no quadril. - Bella corou só de pensar em falar sobre seu quadril, ela não tinha vergonha dele, mas se tinha uma coisa que ela aprendeu durante esses anos de convivência com os Newton era que ninguém, exatamente ninguém contrariava a sra. Newton.

E a pobre morena já tinha coisas demais para se preocupar.

A mãe sequestrada e sem um dedo, o marido que provavelmente sabia sobre o passado dela e estaria fingindo ser perfeito durante todo esse tempo e por último, mas não menos importante: o fato dela ter que sumir para resgatar sua mãe, mas não querer deixar a vida que tem por medo de não conseguir ter uma família normal.

Parece tão ridículo querer pesar as situações na balança.

E um discurso sobre como Bella era curvilínea demais e que deveria emagrecer era o que ela menos queria nesse momento.

—Como eu já disse anteriormente, nós devemos estar sempre perfeitas e bem arrumadas para nossos maridos, vou te passar a dieta nova que Ângela começou a fazer. Parece funcionar e você minha querida nora, está precisando.

—Claro, você sempre tem conselhos preciosos para mim. - Bella disse sem graça.

—Sim eu sei. Oh olhe só Margaret chegou! - A sra. Newton avistou uma mulher com um vestido de seda perolado. —Volto logo.

Olhando por todo o salão de festa dos Newton, Bella percebeu que a maioria das mulheres estavam com algum vestido de alguma cor clara e sem graça,o que era bem estranho para um evento realizado de noite. Não que ela odiasse as cores claras, mas estivera usando tantos vestidos de cores pastéis pelos últimos anos que em algum momento ela enjoou. Às vezes ela se pegava tentando lembrar da época em que usava seus jeans, camisetas folgadas e meias divertidas.

Não querendo ficar sozinha Bella olhou em volta da festa procurando por Mike e viu que ele estava conversando com Ben e Ângela perto da lareira, Judith aproximou-se dos filhos trazendo consigo a tal Margaret que cumprimentou muito intimamente Mike. Parece que era um daqueles momentos em ela deveria sentir ciúmes, mas esse isso não aconteceu e deveria porque ela o ama, não é?

Certeza, certeza Bella não tinha, e depois ela só conseguia pensar onde diabos sua mãe poderia estar, desde que soube do sequestro ela ainda estava mapeando em sua cabeça todas as missões e lugares em que eles já estiveram, poderia ser algo impossível, entretanto ela tinha sua memória fotográfica ao seu favor.

Não queria ficar sozinha, mas também não queria ser alvo de mais uma conversa que acabaria apontando mais algum defeito dela (Especialidade das Newton). Infelizmente ela percebeu que não haveria outra opção senão ficar sozinha mesmo, então decidiu ir para perto da piscina que estava com uma iluminação especial para o evento.

Ela sentou-se em uma cadeira perto da piscina e ficou acompanhado o leve movimento da água.

Ás vezes sempre pensando se os insultos de sua sogra serviriam para mais alguma coisa além de dor de cabeça.

Vista isso, coma aquilo, sente-se direito, damas fazem desta maneira, não fale alto, não corra.

Não estava reclamando das regras, em toda a sua criação muitas regras a cercava, mas não parecia tão opressor quanto as ditas normas de socialização dos Newton.

E porque diabos ela ainda aceitava tudo o que sua sogra ditadora lhe dizia? A resposta era muito simples: Esse era o preço para ser aceita e pelo que parece ela conseguia ter bons resultados.

Mesmo com distrações como as luzes sob a água e a música, Bella ouviu uma respiração suave e sons de passos se aproximando.

Os músculos de seu corpo tensionaram-se, ela já estava alerta e discretamente afrouxou as sandálias. Lutar de salto alto era algo que Bella não faria novamente, só em casos extremos como daquela vez em Budapeste **(1)**.

—Aqui, uma taça de vinho sempre me faz sentir melhor . - O homem parecia ser uns dez anos mais velho que seu pai, entregou uma taça com vinho tinto para ela.

Respirando aliviada, Bella aceitou a taça de bom grado e bebeu um gole. Realmente um bom vinho fazia milagres, mas ela ainda preferia sua tequila.

—Obrigada Phill. - Ela agradeceu.

—Por que essa carinha triste florzinha? - o homem perguntou.

—Nada demais, não se preocupe eu provavelmente estou muito emocional por causa da TPM.

Phillip Newton era o patriarca da família, uma homem muito gentil e que sempre tratara Bella como uma se fosse sua filha. Ele, sempre que podia, raptava a morena das inúmeras palestras de comportamento que Judith fazia Bella assistir. Também era ele que levava chocolate quente para ela nos dias frios em que Judith a fazia ir em alguma loja cara comprar roupas e sapatos.

Phill era realmente um paizão para ela., infelismente ele não conseguia dizer não para sua amada esposa.

—O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui fora? Estou a séculos tentando reunir todos para o discurso de Ben e Ângela. - Judith apareceu na porta que ligava a área da piscina com o salão de festas. - Rápido, não quero atrasos.

Phill ofereceu um sorriso acolhedor e o braço para Bella. Ela discretamente tomou uma respiração profunda e seguiu para dentro da festa.

Ao lado de Ben, Ângela parecia um pouco verde e estava discretamente ajustando seu vestido que parecia apertado em seu corpo. Bella questionou a si mesma se essa tal nova dieta de Judith estava funcionando, na cunhada parecia ter o efeito contrário.

Apesar disso o resto da festa de noivado não foi nada menos que perfeito, pelo menos nos padrões de Judith.

Na volta para casa, Mike estava absurdamente falante e Bella como na maioria das vezes estava em seu modo automático:sorria e acenava, fazia algumas perguntas e o marido disparava em respostas longas e cansativas.

Ela estava ligando as luzes da casa quando o telefone dele tocou.

—Oi mãe. O quê?! Tá já já eu chego ai. - Ele desligou e olhou preocupado para Bella. - Parece que Ang teve uma síncope devido a pressão baixa.

—E como ela está agora? O que aconteceu? - A morena perguntou, bem que ela tinha percebido que a cunhada estava muito desconfortável na festa.

—Mamãe queria chamar o médico da família para evitar qualquer falatório caso ela fosse vista em um hospital logo após a sua festa de noivado, mas papai disse queera indiscutível e saiu com Ângela.

—Bem, então temos que ir para o hospital.

—Bem, eu tenho que ir. Você vai ficar aqui em casa e descansar, minha mãe está irritadíssima e eu não quero que ela desconte em você.

—Oh, tudo bem então.

Oportunidade perfeita para ela ver o que tinha naquela pasta. Mas antes ela tinha que fazer o serviço completo.

Mike vestiu seu casaco, colocou o celular no bolso e pegou as chaves do carro. Bella sorriu docemente e o abraçou.

—Me avisa sobre qualquer novidade. - Ela deu um selinho e ele saiu preocupado.

Do carro Mike buzinou e ela deu um tchauzinho com a mão esquerda. Na mão direita ela revelou o celular do marido que ela tinha pegado.

—Bem, vamos lá.

 _ **"Come as you are, as you were**_

 _ **As I want you to be**_

 _ **As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy**_

 _ **Take your time, hurry up**_

 _ **The choice is yours, don't be late**_

 _ **Take a rest, as a friend, as an old memory**_

 _ **Memory, memory, memory..."**_

 _ **"Venha como você é, como você era**_

 _ **Como quero que você seja**_

 _ **Como um amigo, como um amigo, como um velho inimigo**_

 _ **Sem pressa, rápido**_

 _ **A escolha é sua, não se atrase**_

 _ **Descanse, como um amigo, como uma velha memória**_

 _ **Memória, memória, memória..."**_

 _ **(Come As You Are - Nirvana)**_

* * *

Stargirl Notes:

 **(1) YES! Não resisti colocar um crossover indireto com o meu casal tchutchuco de super espiões/vingadores/deliciosos: Black Widow e Hawkeye. Vamos dizer que Bella esteve em Budapeste, como ela participou? Bem... não saberemos. Tem outra personagem de outra fanfic que eu ainda vou postar que também terá um crossover indireto como esse relacionado a Budapeste.**

Esse capitulo demorou sim porque eu estava dando um grau no meu blog. ;)

Recomendo muito ir lá dar uma olhada nas coisas assim que eu terminar. Juro que aviso por aqui quando tudo estiver pronto. ;)

Um beijo, um abraço e um tchau. ;)


End file.
